Hanabira
by cicel94
Summary: Everyone in the world needs some love, even a cannabalistic plant. A Zetsu love fanfic. Rated for Goryness and Tobi Abuse. ZetsuXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hana walked swiftly and smoothly through the dense forest. Her eyes scanning the area for anything that could harm her, not that there was anything there. She had grown up in this forest and knew it from inside out. Here she had grown up alone. All by herself in the world this was all she had and all she knew. This was her life.

A small flower sprouted from a long vine that spread and made its way up the tall tree towards the light. The flower was a dark red bloodlike color. Smiling she reached up and stroked the soft smooth petals for a few seconds before continuing on. Leaving the small flower there.

Hana made her way over and around and occasionally through the large exotic plants, long endless vines, and sharp briers. Eventually she came to a clearing. A large crystal blue waterfall fell from a cliff above which split into many small ones that fell down into a deep crystal blue pond. Small fish darted away from the shallows edges of the pond as Hana approached it. Kneeling down she stared at her reflection smiling. Not knowing the outside world she thought she was the only one like herself that no one else existed.

She washed her face with the water and drank a little of it, too. After washing her face Hana stood up to her full height and dove into the cold water. Opening her eyes underwater she scanned the clear water for fish. A lone fish swan into her view. Out of place and completely naïve. A grin spread across her face before she took off under the water after it. The fish darted for a small hole in the rocks at the bottom of the pond. It never made it to there, Hana's hands were wrapped tightly around the fish as she began swimming for the surface. Her head broke the water's surface as she gasped for air and began wading to the edge the fish still in her grasp. Sliding up the rocks she threw the fish down onto the hard ground. It flipped around frantically in a hopeless effort to make it back to the water. Standing she walked over to the fish and picked up the tail before sitting down on the grass lining the waters edge. She began by ripping part of the fish off and eating the meat, and proceeded to rip the rest apart and continue eating. The fishes blood ran down her chin and soaked the grass and found its way into the pond turning the once crystal water that surrounded the edge of the pond to a blood-like color.

Once she finished her meal Hana approached the pond again and washed her blood stained clothes off in the water before putting the back on. She also washed the blood from her face and teeth before quietly leaving the clearing.

Hana slipped back into the forest and headed for one of the deepest areas. As she proceeded on the leaves and shrubs began to become denser and denser blocking any sunlight from entering. Shadows danced and leaped around as Hana continued through the forest. She knew this area all to well. She new where every shrub grew, where every vine hung from and where it lead to. She walked silently through the dark forest. Slipping through one last set of trees, under one more vine, and through one last bush. She was at her destination. A large tree stood in front of her and Hana jumped and made her way to the top. As she jumped up to the nest she had always slept in the sky was turning and aurora of different colors as the sun set and the moon crawled up the sky. The stars were coming out of hiding and the cicada's sung a beautiful melody. Hana curled up in the crib and the melody of the forest slowly lulled her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose in the horizen coloring the sky once again. A small bird chirped off in the distance and Hana awoke to this sound. Smiling she arose from the nest and slid off onto one of the tree's many large branches. She brushed off her shirt and skirt before morphing into the tree and making her way to the ground below. Traveling at a fast rate through the dark forest she made her way back to the out edges.

The ground crumbled as Hana grew from out of the ground. She shook her head from side to side cleaning her head of dirt and debris while her feet finished morphing from the ground. Brushing off her skirt once again she continued on her way through the less dense area's of the forest.

A small rustle of the leaves off to her side caught Hana's attention. Studying the small bush that the noise had come from she stepped towards it. A small whimper came from the bush, the sound of an animal Hana had not heard. She new every sound that every animal in the forest made, except this ones. This one was different. Tilting her head she approached the bush and the animal took off running. Hana followed.

She brushed through the tree's quickly as she finally caught a glimpse off the animal. Only a brown blur zig-zaging through the forest in front of her as she ran. It ran on four legs and appeared to have a tail. Squinting her eyes to get a better view she followed it through to the edges of the forest. The animal ran through one last bush and was gone.

Frowning she stopped and looked around to see where she was at in the forest, but she couldn't tell. This area was different. This was the area of which Hana had never been far enough to remember. Cautiously she walked on through the unknown area of the forest. Passing through the bush the animal had disappeared to she came across a pathway in the forest. The shrubs had been cleared out and rocks and small chips of wood replaced then to create this narrow pathway. Hana grimaced at the thought of what had destroyed the forest to create this. Small footsteps and voices were heard heading up the path where Hana stood and frightened she morphed herself in with a tree.

Three figures made their way up the path, to her they looked different. All male but instead of their skin being a pale color on one side and charcoal color on the other it was light tan peach-like color. Their hair instead of being dark green was brown and black. They looked odd and different to her and Hana was tempted to laugh at their strangeness. They were shoving each other around and laughing. Saying things Hana knew not what they ment. The boys continued up the path and into the forest.

She waited a few minutes in silence. Thinking. It had only just occurred to her that they seemed more intelligent than the animals from the forest of which she was born. Silently she morphed out of the tree and followed the boys.

Hana caught up to the boys and watched them as they had stoppedto begin their work. The first one was squatting down inspecting a small plant, he tore off one of the leaves causing Hana to gasp slightly at the though of the pain the plant had just received. The second one was standing up and taking notes and occasionally taking a quick picture. The last one wasn't doing much but goofing off and annoying his friends. The second boy who was taking notes turned to look at his friend frowning. He said something to the last boy and the last boy responded back with an annoyed expression on his face. Hana, wanting to get a better view, quietly approached closer to the boys while using the forest around her as cover. As she approached the angered second boy shoved the last one roughly by the shoulders and caused him to fall into the forest, right onto Hana.


	3. Chapter 3

The third boy's eyes widened when he hit something that was alive. After hitting the ground he was immediately on his feet again and scanned the area of which he had fallen. Nothing.

Hana slowly morphed out of the ground behind the three shocked boys. She opened her mouth and made a small, almost silent, hissing noise and shot out a needle-like thorn at the first boy. The thorn his perfectly in his neck and into an artery. Flinching from the pain he reached back and felt the thorn and shrieked slightly. The two other boys turned to look at their friend to see him drop to the ground. Blood sputtered out his mouth as he began decaying from the inside out, and he let out one last blood curdling scream before quieting down and taking his last breath. Hana had already morphed back into the ground before anyone had seen her and disappeared into the forest leaving the two boys to take care of their now deceased friend.

Hana jumped up into the trees a lay down on a long limb with many leaves making it rather soft and confortable. She closed her yellow eyes and thought about the three boys she had crossed paths with today. They had looked so different from her and acted so much different. They didn't seem to care about the pain the plants felt when they had leaves pulled from them and they made markings and symbols are this thin white material. The forest didn't seem to like them and they took paths to places instead of using their senses, not only that but they didn't sense her. It was different, they were different.

A small multicolored pink, yellow, and orange flower petal fell down from the tree's above and landed perfectly in her white hand and Hana ran her fingers over the smooth, soft surface of the petal smiling. Her arm hung down to the earth from the branch and the flower petal slid out of hand and down towards the forest floor, as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground split and crumbled as a large flytrap rose from underground. It slowly morphed and formed a long charcoal black jacket with deed blood colored red clouds decorating it. Spliting open slightly so he could see yellow eyes opened from inside the dark flytrap. Opening farther his head could be seen he head short messy green hair and his entire left half of his body a smoky white color and his right half a charcoal black color with smoke colored specals dotting it.

He stared down at the body which lay in front of him. It was partially decayed a blood was oozing out of holes on it. "_hmmm, this body is decaying yet it seems it has only been dead a few hours_…**And why should we care**…_I guess your right_…**Shall we feast**…_Yes, we shall_" A sickly grin spread across his face reveiling a set of sharp, jagged teeth. Kneeling down he began to rip the body apart and eat the soft flesh, cleaning the bones of any tissue before finishing up his meal and standing up.

Blood dripped down his chin and onto the bloody mess he had just created. "_Was that venom in the blood_…**Yes, it was, but he could have been bit by a snake or something**…_True, who knows what's out here_." He said frowning before stepping off into the forest and disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon had risen high in the sky by the time Hana awakened. The crickets chirped their lonely melody as the stars shone down from the sky. She sat up on the branch and gazed around her, the night lily's had bloomed and shadows jumped and danced around her. A lone wolf in the distance howled to the moon in a solemn cry for its family.

Hana jumped down from the branch a made her way back to the path out of the pure curiosity of where it lead too. The forest quieted as she passed through it, and small animals hiding in the brush scurried away as she passed by.

The moon lit the path and the bones from the deceased boy. The blood had now dried and patched the bones with light brown areas of dried blood. Hana gazed down at it in wonder and bent over picking up on of them. Cracks and holes covered the bone from the meal it was made into earlier that night. Frowning she let the bone drop from her hand and in with the rest of the boy's remains. Hana turned around and followed the path the way the boy had come into the forest. A small mouse scurried into Hana's path and quickly became a meal.

Finishing up the small meal she continued on down the path. Owls made their ghostly calls and the moon shone down on the dark pathway. Hana closed her eyes and used her senses to help her travel along the trail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The giant flytrap made its way down the dark, shadowy street of the town. Houses windows were shut tightly and not any sound was heard besides the footsteps of the plant-man. Another sound interrupted, the sound of running. The plant looked up to see the familiar swirling orange mask of his subordinate, Tobi. Tobi waved his arms around frantically as he ran up to the him.

"Zetsu-san! Zetsu-san!" Tobi cried out into the dark air. "Their you are! Where have you been! Tobi has been worried! Tobi thought you got lost, or hurt, or-"

"**Enough**..._We are just fine_" Zetsu interrupted slightly annoyed.

"Ok! Well have you eaten! Tobi can get you something! Tobi is a good boy!"

"_No_…**We have already eaten**"

Tobi stood on his toes and half climbed up the venus flytrap, and looked inside. "R-Really, Zetsu-san?" He said in an intruiged voice

"**Yes really!**" The plant yelled and with a quick movement sent Tobi flying off of him and into the wall of a house. A crack erupted from the wall but it didn't snap. Tobi fell from the wall and landed on the ground on his stomache.

"S…S…Sorry…Z…Zetsu-s…san…T…T…Tobi…is…a…a…a…good….boy…" Tobi sobbed out as he stood up to his feet and shaking, walked cautiously over to Zestu.

"**It's called personal space**" Zetsu said coldly. "**We're leaving**…_Are you coming_" He said and walked away from Tobi.

"Tobi's coming…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The path Hana had been following cleared out and a small town stood infront of her. She blinked and tilted his head to the side in thought. Buildings stood tall and were made out of perfectly cut wood. Hana covered her mouth at the thought of the death of all the plants. Breathing roughly she continued on into the town.

Two figures walked in Hana's direction. Frowning she morphed back into the tree and into the forests cover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi tilted his head as he saw a shadowy figure morph into the forest.

"_What is it?_ "

"Nothing, Zetsu-san…Tobi was just seeing things…"


	5. Chapter 5

Zetsu stared down at Tobi annoyed. "**You had better be seeing things**" He stated before stepping forward and continuing on. Tobi arubtly followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest quieted as they approached the path. Bat's flew off away from the nearby trees and disappeared. Hana partway morphed out of the tree, she watched the two men approach the path and she studied them carefully. The one closest to her was wearing a an orange swirling mask with only one eye hole, he had spiky black hair, and almost, barely visisble at all, a red eye shone through the mask. The other one was a plant-like like her, a tall closed venus flytrap erupted from the cloak he was wearing and two yellow eyes shone through a small opening only large enough for sight. Hana blinked and leaned forward slightly as if to study him farther.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi put his hand on his chin as he saw a shadow lean out into the pathway and yellow eyes stared out at him. "Zetsu-san! Look! Tobi wasn't seeing things!" He shouted and pointed straight in the direction of the shadow and waved his other arm frantically in an attempt to catch the plants attention.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana noticed the one in the mask point towards her, and knowingly being seen she quickly morphed back into the tree.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**What are you talking about**…_There's nothing there_" Zetsu said as he turned his attention to the forest and stared into the darkness unable to see anything.

"Tobi saw someone! They were leaning out and looking at us and they had glowing eyes! Tobi swears!" He cried and waved his arms around. "They were just there!"

Zetsu closed his eyes and sighed in thought. His face turned emotionless and his breathing steady. "…_Very well, stay here_...**We will go investigate**" Tobi nodded quickly and watched as Zetsu morphed himself into the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching her breath Hana slowly morphed partway out of the tree. The tall plant-like on was missing. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she began scanning the area's around her.

"**So, Tobi wasn't lying**" A voice behind her said and she swung her head around to stare at the large flytrap with yellow eyes peering out at her. "_There was someone_"

Keeping a straight emotionless face she studied him over once again. The cover of the flytrap prevented any possible way of her seeing his facial features but the long black cloak he was wearing extended down just below his knees. His feet were two different colors: black with smoke colored dots on his right foot and his left foot a white foggy color, with his toenails being purple. The sleeves of the large cloak hung limply by his sides and the large red clouds imprinted on the cloak shone clearly through the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu studied over her as well. She was morphed partially into the tree but the long white flower petals growing from her neck were clearly visible. She also had two colored skin like him but her left half was entirely charcoal and her right half the foggy white. Her yellow eyes also glowed in the dark. He blinked in wonder as he continued to watch and study her.

Unlike everyone else he had ever met in this cruel world he grew up being made fun of in she was like him. She had the noticeable plant-like features, the two colored skin, the glowing yellows eyes. She was like him, and for that he smiled.


End file.
